Épisode 503 : Vérité et conséquences
by Penelope03
Summary: Suite de ma saison fictive. Fin du week-end au Tric... fin dramatique!


Saison : 5

Épisode : 03

Titre : Vérité et conséquences

Mise en situation : La soirée de la veille c'était passé à merveille. Il y à eu plus de monde au Tric qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. C'était le tour de Hinder maintenant et Peyton était moins stressé vu le succès du soir précédent. Tout le monde était rentré à leur maison respective sauf Deb qui accepta l'invitation de son fils pour passer la nuit chez lui. Lucas n'a pas dormi de la nuit, réfléchissant aux conseils de Peyton et Haley. Pour tous les autres, ce fut une nuit des plus apaisantes. Il est maintenant 18h et tout le monde se préparent pour le prochain spectacle.

L'épisode débute sur Lucas qui fouille dans son placard à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre. Il à les cheveux tout ébouriffés et porte seulement un jean, ce qui porte à croire qu'il vient de sortir de la douche.

On entend sa voir en narration : Oscar Wilde à dit un jour : «Les malheurs, on peut les supporter; ils viennent de l'extérieur, ce sont des accidents. Mais souffrir de ses propres fautes, voilà qui est particulièrement amer!»

Karen (qui entre dans sa chambre) : Tu cherche quelque chose à te mettre?

Lucas (toujours la tête dans son placard) : Oui! Pourquoi il à fallut que vous fassiez une soirée chic? Je n'ai rien de chic!

Karen : C'était une idée de Peyton. Elle là eu en faisant son affiche… Une soirée chic au Tric!

Lucas : Oui et bien je vais en reparler à Peyton de ses bonnes idées!

Karen : Pourquoi ne met tu pas ton habit? Il te fait encore?!

Lucas (qui vient tout juste de sortir la tête du placard) : Mon habit?! Oui il me fait toujours mais ca ne sera pas trop… habillé?

Karen (qui se met à rire) : Lucas, chéri, c'est une soirée habillée. Tu n'as qu'à ne pas mettre ton veston c'est tout.

On passe à Peyton qui est dans sa chambre, elle aussi en train de se trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Pour ca part, sont problème c'est qu'elle à trop de choix. On peut voir, sur son lit, une panoplie de vêtements qu'elle à lancer au hasard. Jake entre sur ce. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon noir, chemise rouge vin et cravate noire.

Jake : Je vois que tu n'es pas encore prête!

Peyton (qui sursaute) : Tu as le don de me faire peur toi! Non je n'arrive pas à me décider. Mais maintenant que tu es la, tu va pouvoir me donner ton avis. Je vois que tu porte du rouge… attend je crois que j'ai quelque chose.

Peyton sort de son garde-robe une jupe cigare noir et une chemise rouge vin.

Peyton (les montrant à Jake) : Je crois que ceci fera l'affaire. Qu'est ce que tu en pense?

Jake : Je crois que tu va être extraordinaire la dedans… va l'essayer vite.

Peyton sort, après quelques minutes de la salle de bain vêtu de son ensemble.

Jake : Wow! Tu es splendide.

Il s'approche d'elle, l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement. La scène coupe et on passe à David et Brooke qui sont dans leur chambre d'hôtel. David est déjà prêt et attend Brooke qui est encore à la salle de bain en train de terminer de ce préparé. Il est vêtu, lui aussi d'un pantalon noir d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noire.

David : Tu es sur qu'une chemise blanche ce n'est pas trop…blanc?

Brooke (derrière la porte de la salle de bain) : Non non, c'est pour aller avec ma tenue.

David (qui parle à lui-même) : Ça paraît que tu es designer toi!

Brooke : Je t'ai entendu tu sais!

David : Tu sors que je puisse te voir?

Brooke : oui, j'ai terminé… plus qu'une touche de parfum… et voila!

Elle ouvre la porte. David eu le souffle coupé.

David : Tu es superbe!

On se retrouve maintenant dans l'appartement de Nathan et Haley. Ils son prêt tout les deux et Alex est déjà chez Karen avec Seth et Gabrielle. Nathan est vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise verte et d'une cravate verte un peu plus foncée. Haley quand à elle porte une robe signé «clothes over bro's». Une belle robe verte que Brooke à choisi avec elle le matin même, exceptionnellement pour se soir. a

Nathan : Alors, on y va jolie Haley?

Haley : Je te suis mon joli mari!

Ils partirent tout deux en direction du Tric. La scène reprend quelques minutes plus tard. Presque tout le monde était arrivé. Même Rachel, qui portait une robe noir, et Micro, vêtu d'un smoking, étaient présent. Il ne manquait plus que Brooke comme d'habitude. Ils sont tous réuni autour du bar.

Haley (qui scrute la salle) : Personne à vu Brooke et David?

Peyton : Connaissant Brooke, elle est surement encore en train de finir de se préparer!

Haley : J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle porte. Elle est venu me montrer quelques robes se matin pour que j'en choisisse une et elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle avait choisi pour elle.

Nathan : Je suis sur qu'elle va être splendide, comme vous trois d'ailleurs.

Rachel : Merci Nathan…

Sur ces mots, on voit Brooke et David entrer dans le club. Nathan la pointa dès qu'il l'aperçut. Tout le monde resta bouchebé en voyant sa tenue. Lucas n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle est trop sexy. Qu'il se surprit à se dire en lui-même. Brooke portait de grandes bottes noires à talon haut qui se terminait sous ses genoux. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon ¾ noir ainsi que d'un corset noir à fines bretelles. Pour compléter son ensemble, elle portait des bretelles blanches ainsi qu'un chapeau de style gangster ceinturé d'un tissu blanc. Ses cheveux étaient lousses et retombaient sur ses épaules. De plus, ce qui rajouta au style, David était vêtu des mêmes couleurs : noir et blanc. Brooke remarqua ses amis au bar et entraina David avec elle pour les rejoindre. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage.

Brooke (qui est tout exciter) : Alors prêt à s'éclater!?

Haley (qui la prend par les mains pour mieux contempler sa tenue) : Wow Brooke! C'est superbe se que tu porte!

Peyton : Pas mal sexy la mademoiselle!

Brooke (contente de la réaction des gens autour) : Merci! La preuve que les accessoires fait toute la différence.

Brooke regarda Lucas pour y déchiffrer son opinion. Elle s'aperçut vite fait qu'il la fixait d'un regard éblouit. Lucas prit donc les devants, s'approchât de Brooke et se pencha sur elle sous les yeux interrogateurs de David.

Lucas (qui lui chuchote à l'oreille) : Tu es vraiment… vraiment…magnifique se soir Brooke.

Brooke (qui rougit) : Merci. Tu es pas mal non plus toi aussi.

Lucas avait suivit les conseils de sa mère et portait son habit. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un débardeur noir et un nœud papillon noir. Il pensa que lui aussi était assorti aux vêtements de Brooke et cela le fit sourire.

Peyton : Bon sur tout ces compliments, je dois aller annoncer le groupe moi.

Brooke (qui l'interrompe) : J'adore Hinder! Dis Peyton (avec un ton suppliant) tu me laisserais les présenter?

Peyton (qui regarde les autres avec un grand sourire) : Bien sur Brooke. Aller viens, suis moi.

Brooke se mit à sauter sur place tout en agitant ses bras en signe de victoire. On voit donc Peyton monter sur scène en disant à Brooke de rester en coulisse un instant.

Peyton (qui s'adresse à la foule) : Attention tout le monde! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre présence d'hier. Ce fut un succès. (tout le monde applaudit) Et se soir on accueil un autre groupe extraordinaire mais pour vous les présenter, je vais laisser place à une amie à moi qui est digue du guitariste en passant… Vous la connaissez probablement… ma bonne amie Brooke.

Sur ce, Brooke apparut sur scène. Elle donna une tape sur le derrière de Peyton avant de s'approcher du micro. On entendit des sifflements venant de la salle. Il faut croire que Lucas n'était pas le seul à la trouver sexy. Elle se mit à rire et prit la parole.

Brooke : Merci Peyton. (en s'adressant à la foule) Avouez qu'il est vraiment sexy le guitariste!? (la foule répondit de plus belle) Alors prêt pour le grand spectacle?

La foule : Ouiiiii

Brooke : D'accord alors j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter un de mes groupes préférés… Hinder!

Sous les applaudissements intenses du public, le groupe entra en scène. Brooke passa prêt du guitariste qui lui lança un clin d'œil. Elle lui retourna un sourire. Tout le monde avait du plaisir. Les chansons se succédèrent et le plancher de danse ne dérougissait plus. La chanson termina et le chanteur prit la parole.

Cody : Vous êtes déchainé Tree Hill! (la foule cria à nouveau) On est extrêmement content d'être ici. En plus, vous avez du pas mal beau monde! (se mit à rire). Bon la prochaine chanson est un de nos plus grand succès en ce moment. On se lai fait demander toute la soirée alors la voici. J'aimerais la dédier, se soir, de la part de sa mère, à Lucas. Lucas celle la elle est pour toi mon vieux. Prend ta copine par la taille et laissez vous bercer. Elle s'intitule _Lips of angel_.

Lucas, qui avait de plus en plus l'intention de suivre les conseils de ses deux amies, se dirigea vers Brooke qui s'apprêtait à danser avec David. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Lucas : Excuse-moi David. J'aimerais danser celle la avec Brooke si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

David, qui regarda Brooke comme si il chercher son avis, fini par laisser sa place à Lucas. Il s'éloigna en laissant Brooke en compagnie de son ex-copain.

Lucas, sans dire un mot, présenta sa main à Brooke. Toujours dans le silence, elle prit sa main, la posa à sa taille et entoura son coup de ses bras. Il la prit par la taille et se mirent à danser. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Lucas brisa le silence.

Lucas (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : Je t'ai dis tout à l'heure que tu étais magnifique mais j'aimerais rectifier mon compliment.

Brooke relève la tête pour le regarder d'un air curieux.

Lucas (toujours à son oreille) : En fait, ce que je voulais dire c'est que, se soir, tu es vraiment… vraiment… sexy!

Brooke lui fit son fameux sourire en coin et fut surprise de rougir. Mais de peur d'une toute autre tentative de rapprochement de la par de Lucas, elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Il su tout de suite qu'elle avait aimé sa rectification. Il passa sa main dans une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux comme pour imprimer ce moment dans sa mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux, elle aussi, suite au geste de Lucas. Non loin de la, David observait toute la scène. Un gout de jalousie se répandait dans sa gorge. Peyton et Haley, qui dansaient tout deux avec leur cavaliers respectif, se lança des regards de satisfaction tout en observant, elle aussi, leur ami qui c'était enfin décidé de suivre leurs conseils. La chanson se termina. Lucas garda encore, pour un moment, Brooke dans ses bras puis ils se détachèrent pour enfin se regarder dans les yeux.

Lucas : Merci d'avoir dansé cette chanson avec moi Brooke.

Brooke : Ça m'a fais plaisir Lucas. (qui devient mal à l'aise) Bon! Et si on retournait voir les autres?

Lucas : Oui… allons-y.

La soirée se termina sur une note positive. Ce fut un succès. La pièce se vida en quelques minutes. Peyton, Haley et Brooke se trouvait en backstage. Brooke voulait absolument rencontrer le groupe en personne. Le guitariste s'approcha d'elle.

Blower : Alors, c'est toi Brooke en?

Brooke : Oui!

Blower : Comme ça tu aime les guitaristes?

Brooke (qui se met à rire) : Pas tous mais toi tu es pas mal du tout.

Blower : Merci du compliment. Tu joue de la guitare?

Brooke : En fait, oui. Je ne suis pas une experte, j'ai commencé à jouer il y a à peu prêt trois ans. Mon copain avait un groupe et il ma donné des leçons privées.

Blower : Ahhh alors tu as un copain… pas de chance! (il lui fait un clin d'œil) Tu aimerais me montrer ce que tu sais faire? À la guitare bien sur.

Brooke : Maintenant!? Oui pourquoi pas.

Blower lui passa une guitare tout en la rassurant qu'elle n'était pas à lui mais bien à sa sœur ainée. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était rose fluo. Il lui avait accidentellement emprunté un soir de party bien arrosé. Elle en rit aux éclats sachant elle-même ce donc on est capable lors de soirée bien arrosée.

Peyton (qui voit Brooke la guitare au cou) : Tu joue de la guitare toi?

Brooke : Et oui imagine toi! Haley, va t'installer aux synthétiseurs la soirée n'est pas encore terminé.

Brooke prit Peyton par le bras et l'entraina sur la scène. Elle s'approcha du microphone et fit signe à celle-ci de faire de même avec l'autre. Haley s'installa aux synthétiseurs et les membres de Hinder prirent leurs instruments respectifs. Le chanteur demanda à David de monté sur scène et lui prêta une de ses guitares. Après s'être entendu sur une chanson que tous connaissaient, sous les yeux interrogateurs des autres qui les regardaient du bar, ils commencèrent à jouer. Lucas, comme tout les autres, fut très surprit de voir Brooke jouer de la guitare. En plus, elle chantait vraiment bien. Il l'observait attentivement. Elle était extraordinaire avec son ensemble noir et blanc. La guitare rose complétait drôlement son habit. Il était maintenant déterminé à lui avouer ses sentiments. Après avoir joué quelques chansons, le groupe décida de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Blower : Tu joue vraiment bien Brooke. Tu devrais continuer à te pratiquer. On ne sait jamais, un jour on pourrait peut-être accepter une fille dans le groupe.

Brooke (qui se met à rire et qui regarde Haley) : Merci beaucoup mais je crois que je resterai designer.

Tout le monde remercia le groupe de leur visite. David se mit à parler guitare avec Blower. Rachel complimentait le chanteur sur sa voix. Peyton, Karen et Micro commençaient à ramasser la salle et Haley et Nathan discutaient ensemble de la belle soirée qu'ils ont passée ensemble. Lucas se mit à chercher Brooke qui semblait avoir disparue de la scène. Il décida d'aller voir en coulisse. Il l'aperçut en train de ranger la guitare dans sa valise. C'est le moment! Ce dit-il dans sa tête. Il s'approcha de celle-ci.

Lucas : Brooke?

Brooke (qui se retourne vers lui) : Hey salut Lucas.

La scène passe à Peyton et Karen qui sont prêt du bar et qui ramassent les verres vides. L'agent du groupe se présenta à elles.

Agent : Ce fut un succès. Je suis très heureux d'avoir fait affaire avec vous mes dames. Félicitation pour ce bel endroit.

Karen : Merci beaucoup monsieur Cohen. En fait les félicitations vont à Peyton. C'est elle qui fait fonctionner ce bel endroit comme vous dites.

Agent (qui se tourne vers Peyton) : Alors félicitation ma chère. C'est de l'excellent travail. Vous irai loin dans le métier.

Il lui serra la main puis s'en alla rejoindre son groupe qui s'éternisait sur scène avec les autres. On passe à Haley et Nathan.

Nathan : Je suis content que tu as fais garder Alex se soir. Tu avais raison, ça nous a fait du bien un week-end juste tout les deux.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. On revient à Lucas et Brooke.

Lucas : Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare. Et tu chante en plus! C'est impressionnant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Brooke (qui à toujours son sourire en coin) : Il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi Lucas. N'oubli pas, il s'est passé trois ans… beaucoup de choses arrivent en trois ans tu sais.

Lucas s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle recula au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait comme pour l'éviter. À un moment, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle était maintenant adossée au mur et Lucas était déterminé à tout lui dire.

Lucas : J'aimerais bien les apprendre toute ces choses.

Il se pencha lentement sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui donna un simple petit baiser. Il resta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pendant quelques secondes comme pour voir sa réaction. En voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois ci, ce fut un vrai baisé. Elle se surprit à lui rendre. Puis, malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait déjà embrassé, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa doucement. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Après avoir passé quelques secondes les yeux fermés Brooke les ouvrit et aperçu David qui se tenait dans l'entré des coulisses. Il avait tout vu et elle l'avait comprit par l'expression de son visage. David tourna les talons sans rien dire et s'en alla.

Brooke (qui se précipite dans sa direction) : David!

Elle le rejoint prêt de la sortie et pris son bras afin de le retenir. Il se retourna vers elle. David semblait vraiment fâché. On pouvait lire sur son visage un mélange de déception, de tristesse et de colère.

Brooke : Je suis désolé David. Vraiment désolé.

David : Pas autant que moi Brooke.

Brooke : Ce n'était rien, il m'a embrassé mais ca ne voulait rien dire… pas pour moi.

David (qui haussa le ton) : Ne me ment pas en plus Brooke. Ce serait la moindre des choses si tu serais honnête avec moi.

Brooke : Qu'est ce que tu insinue?

Le plan s'éloigne et on voit Lucas au loin qui assiste à la chicane. Peyton le rejoins.

Peyton : Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Lucas : J'ai embrassé Brooke.

Peyton : Je vois! Il était temps que tu fasses quelque chose. Et puis comment elle a réagit?

Lucas : Elle m'a rendu mon baisé.

Peyton : Super!

Lucas : Oui mais David à tout vu. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se disputent.

On voit Brooke et David en arrière plan qui argumentent.

Peyton : Je vois.

On repasse à Brooke et David.

David (toujours avec un ton élevé) : Ne me dis pas que c'était rien. J'ai tout vu tu as déjà oublié?!

Brooke (qui s'énerve à son tour) : Puisque je te dis que c'était rien.

David : Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui. Au début je savais que Lucas était encore accro à toi. Seulement par la façon d'on il te regardait. Mais toi…

Brooke ne savait plus quoi dire.

David : Tu la embrassé toi aussi. Tu ne la pas repoussé!

Brooke : Mais… mais si je l'ai repoussé.

David : Après lui avoir rendu son baisé oui. Je suis désolé Brooke mais, nous deux… c'est terminé.

Puis avant même que Brooke pus dire quoi que se soit, David tourna à nouveau les talons et s'en alla. Brooke se réfugia à nouveau dans les coulisses. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Une confusion énorme prenait place dans sa tête. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. La scène reprend sur Haley qui avait laissé Nathan avec Micro et Rachel pour aller voir Peyton et Lucas.

Haley : Ca va vous deux?

Peyton : Moi ca va mais ce n'est pas le cas pour notre ami Lucas. Il à suivit nos conseil et il à embrassé Brooke.

Haley (qui regarde Lucas) : C'est vrai! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Elle ta giflé?

Lucas (qui regarde dans la direction des coulisses) : Non elle m'a embrassé.

Haley : Alors, c'est quoi le problème?

Peyton : David à assisté à toute la scène.

Haley : Outch! Pas très bon comme effet escompté. Ils sont où maintenant?

Peyton : David est parti après s'être disputé avec Brooke.

Lucas (qui termine la phrase de Peyton) : Et Brooke est en coulisse.

Haley : Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends! Va la rejoindre!

Haley poussa son ami vers le backstage. La caméra passe à Brooke qui est toujours en larme. On aperçoit Lucas qui entre dans la pièce. Elle est dos à lui. Lucas s'approche d'elle.

Lucas (en posant sa main sur son épaule) : Brooke?

Brooke retira son épaule avant même que Lucas ai pus posé sa main au complet.

Brooke (la voix tremblante) : Laisse moi tu veux.

Lucas (qui fit une deuxième tentative, reposa sa main sur son épaule) : Je suis désolé Brooke.

Brooke (retira à nouveau son épaule et se retourna vers Lucas) : Ne me touche pas! Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille.

Lucas put voir qu'elle pleurait. Il venu pour s'expliquer mais celle-ci ne le laissa pas dire un mot.

Brooke (le ton élevé) : Pourquoi tu as fais ca Lucas?! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ca. Je croyais que tout était clair entre nous depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'on s'est laissé et que tu es allé avec Peyton… depuis que je suis retourné en Californie.

Lucas (qui réussi à placé un mot) : Je suis désolé Brooke mais je t'aime.

Brooke (surprise par cette phrase, toujours avec la voix tremblante) : Tu n'a pas le droit! J'étais avec David. Tout allait bien et toi tu m'embrasse.

Lucas : Tu m'as embrassé toi aussi Brooke. Dis moi, tu es amoureuse de David?

Brooke (fâchée par cette question) : Tu n'as aucun droit de me posé cette question. Je ne répondrai pas à ca!

Puis Brooke s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Elle était déterminé à s'en aller mais elle se souvenu qu'elle était venu avec David et que c'était lui qui avait conduit. Il était probablement parti avec la voiture. Elle aperçut le veston de Nathan et se dit qu'il avait probablement ses clés dans sa poche. Elle pensa que Haley comprendrait la situation et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de lui avoir emprunté leur camion. Ils pourront rentrer avec Lucas et Karen ou encore avec Peyton. Elle fouilla dans la poche et y trouvât belle et bien les clés du véhicule. Sous les yeux de Peyton et Haley, elle sortie du club. La scène reprend sur les deux filles.

Haley : Je crois que ça s'est pas bien passé!

Peyton : Pauvre Lucas. J'espère que tout va s'arranger.

On reprend sur Lucas qui est immobile, toujours en coulisse. Il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de ce passé. Dans sa tête il entendit à nouveau la phrase de Brooke : « Tu n'as aucun droit de me posé cette question. Je ne répondrai pas à ca!» Puis il décida de la rattrapé. On coupe et on voit Lucas qui sort du Tric. Il est en haut des escaliers et il aperçoit Brooke entré dans le camion de Nathan. Il descendit les marches mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait déjà démarré le véhicule et elle dévala le stationnement en faisant crier les pneus. Il resta la à regarder le camion s'éloigner. Brooke s'apprêta à sortir du stationnement quand tout à coup… Gros plan sur son visage. Elle regarde sur le côté conducteur. Toujours sur son visage, on peut voir une lumière intense qui se rapproche d'elle. On peut aussi y apercevoir une expression de peur… on entend un klaxon et… Bang! Une autre voiture venant dans sa direction, la heurta de plein fouet! Le verre éclata en mille morceaux. Lucas qui fut témoin de toute la scène se mit à courir dans sa direction de toutes ses jambes.

Lucas (qui court toujours) : Brooooooke!! Brooooooooooooooke!!

Suite au bruit de l'accident et aux cris de Lucas, on voit les autres sortir du club. Ils sont tous en haut des escaliers.

Nathan (qui aperçoit le camion) : Mais c'est mon camion ça!

Haley : Au mon dieu! C'est Brooke qui l'a prit!

Peyton : Ha non! Brooke!

On reprend sur Lucas qui est arrivé au camion. Il aperçoit Brooke sur le banc du conducteur. Il ouvrit la porte avec misère et constata qu'elle était inconsciente. Brooke avait de multiples coupures au visage et au bras gauche dû à la fenêtre qui avait éclatée. Elle avait aussi une coupure plus profonde au dessus de la tempe gauche et elle était recouverte de sang. Ses bretelles n'étaient plus blanches mais bien rouge écarlate. Lucas la sortie doucement du véhicule et la prit dans ses bras.

Lucas (qui tien Brooke contre lui et qui pleur) : Brooke! Au mon dieu! Aidez-moi!! S'il vous plait! Appelez une ambulance!

Sur se on voit Karen qui entre au Tric pour appeler les secours. Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Jake et Micro sont tous au sommet des escaliers. Haley la tête dans la poitrine de Nathan. Jake serrant Peyton contre lui et Micro réconfortant Rachel. Tous regardent la scène au loin. L'épisode se termine sur Lucas qui est agenouillé au sol, tenant Brooke dans ses bras, la chemise rempli de son sang.

Lucas (toujours en pleurant, qui passe sa main sur le front de Brooke pour y dégager ses cheveux) : Brooke… reste avec moi je t'en pris. Je t'aime Brooke.

Un y voit maintenant un plan en plongé. La caméra est au dessus des deux jeunes adultes et on entend la voix de Lucas en narration : Oscar Wilde à dit un jour : «Les malheurs, on peut les supporter; ils viennent de l'extérieur, ce sont des accidents. Mais souffrir de ses propres fautes, voilà qui est particulièrement amer!»… Tout est de ma faute!


End file.
